


Gonna Pop Your Bubblegum Heart

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Galo really did have a big, big mouth.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Gonna Pop Your Bubblegum Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 26 - Begging

Galo really did have a big, big mouth. 

He never seemed to stop talking and, if he wasn't talking, it was usually because he had food jammed in his face. In some ways it could be irritating, the lack of silence in Lio's world now that Galo filled the hollow air with nothing but chatter and observations and his thoughts. 

In some ways it lent peace to his life that he had never known before, pressing his head to Galo's chest in the late evenings, hearing the way his firefighting idiot would ramble on and on about this and that to fill the silence until he drifted off to sleep. It was easy to miss his voice in the minutes before sleep consumed him as well. 

Like this, however, with Galo's hands tied behind his back, cock choked by a cock ring, kneeling naked on the floor between Lio's legs, his voice was so  _ fucking _ enticing. 

"Fuck, firefly," Galo whined, licking his lips as he watched Lio run his own slender fingers over his chest, blue eyes dim with lust, "you're so pretty like this. So pretty. Please let me touch you, god, I wanna touch you so bad you always feel so good." 

Lio smirked, legs spreading a bit more, looping one leg over Galo's broad shoulder to give him a better view of what he was doing. He licked his lips a little bit as he teased himself with a slow drag of his fingers along the underside of his pretty pink cock, watching how Galo's mouth dropped open and drool slid from the side of his mouth. "Do you, Galo?"

"I do, I do," Galo begged, pressing his cheek to Lio's thigh, kissing the soft skin there desperately, "please let me touch you. O-or kiss you or anything, fuck, please. I'm so hard for you, Lio." Galo nuzzled at his skin like a dog, eyes focused on Lio's hands teasing himself, dipping lower beneath his balls before sliding back up to repeat the process. "Fuck, you're so perfect, firefly. So, so perfect. You taste so good too please let me-"

"Let you what?" Lio reached out to lace his fingers in Galo's hair with his free hand, tugging him back and making the bigger man moan, "let you do what, Galo?" 

"Fuck my mouth," Galo murmured, lust-hooded gaze meeting Lio's as defiantly as ever, "let me taste you, g-get you off." He hissed through his teeth as Lio tugged his hair again, his own cock twitching between his legs, wet at the tip with pre-cum and twitching ever so slightly. Galo groaned again at the sharp pain of his hair being pulled, blue strands wound tightly around slender fingers as his head was tilted back. "Fuck, Lio, I want you so fucking bad, wanna fucking give you everything." 

Lio loved it so much when Galo was like this, using that big mouth to just spew everything on his mind. He was like an open book at the best of times but like this, kneeling and begging for more with his cock hard, Galo was just so...perfectly open. And Lio loved it. He leaned forward, indulging himself in a kiss, catching those babbling lips with his own, dragging his teeth over his tongue before pulling back to look at those gorgeous blue eyes again. 

"You're so sweet like this. Galo," Lio murmured, kissing his cheek, heart so full but knowing he needed to keep up his dom persona for the moment. He leaned back again, smirking wide and dragging Galo closer between his legs. "So I'll let you suck me off, you're so pretty when you beg," he murmured, "and after I'll let you beg me for relief." 

Galo whined happily, mouth dropping open like a puppy being given a treat, tongue lolling out as Lio pulled him onto his cock. The blond moaned quietly, keeping his eyes focused on Galo's face. Granted, his cock wasn't  _ quite _ the workout that Galo's own was, but he could still see the way his firefighter's jaw struggled with the sudden intrusion. 

"Mmm Galo," Lio moaned softly as he guided Galo's head up and down his cock, enjoying the burbling moans that escaped each time he tugged just a little too hard. He loved the intense, burning, begging look in Galo's eyes as he watched him. Lio licked his lips, panting himself as he worked Galo down further until his nose was buried in his pubic hair, his lover trembling for a moment before he was pulled off. 

"You like this, don't you?" Lio murmured, chuckling to himself as Galo attempted to nod despite the grip in his hair and the dick in his mouth, "mm good boy, Galo." He dragged him down onto his cock again, biting his lip as he tossed his head back, his free hand coming up to pull at one of his nipples as he did. It just felt so fucking  _ good _ , the hot, wet cavern of Galo's mouth drooling around his cock as he swallowed hims down over and over again, the lewd suction of his throat at the very tip of his cock. 

He moaned a little louder, both hands gripping Galo's hair now as he moved faster, over and over and over again, thrusting deep into his lover's throat. All Galo had to do was snap to indicate the need to stop, but he didn't. Lio tilted his head forward again, forcing his eyes open to watch his cock disappear between his lips, seeing the tears building in the corners of Galo's own, the way they rolled from the pleasure of it all. 

"Mmmh I-I'm so close, Galo," Lio moaned, crying out at the moan that came from Galo, "I-I'm so close, so good, so good for me." He gripped Galo's hair tighter, thrusting up faster, harder for a moment before pulling out and cumming across his chin and cheeks, cum dripping down Galo's neck as the larger man panted. 

"F-fuck," Galo whined, shivering, thighs spread and cock jerking in the cool air of the room, angry red and denied release. "Fuck, Lio, Lio please! I was so good for you, please, please make me cum." He licked his lips, shivering and whining as Lio slid to his knees as well, pushing Galo to lay on his back as he pulled off the cock ring, wrapping his hand around his dick. 

"Mmm you're so good," Lio moaned, still lost in his afterglow, orgasm making his head feel fuzzy. He stroked faster, jerking his wrist to the beautiful sound of Galo's cries and moans, "let me see you cum, Galo, let me show you what a good boy you've been, c'mon Galo."

He barely finished the sentence before Galo was crying out, cum coating Lio's hand and chest, spurting across his own hard enough to hit him in the chin. Lio wrung out every after shock, kissing the tip before pulling the ropes around Galo's wrists free, rubbing the feeling back into his hands while kissing his cheeks. 

"You were so good," Lio murmured, "so good for me. You did so well. Do you want anything, baby?" He nuzzled at Galo's cheek, petting his hair with his clean hand as the larger man panted, shivering on the floor. 

"Mmm," Galo took a moment before he gathered Lio up in his arms, their messy chests sticking together with cum as he scattered kisses all over Lio's forehead and cheeks. "That was so fun, firefly, holy shit I felt like my dick was gonna explode. Next time can I fuck you like that? I bet it would feel sooo good and-"

Galo was off anf babbling again, rambling off ideas to add to their already spicy sex life and Lio giggled, rubbing circles into his chest as cum dried on their bodies. 

Galo had a pretty damned big mouth. 

But it belonged to Lio and that made it more than perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile.
> 
> And you can check out my Kinktober list here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eh6ne1NXgAA7MB1?format=jpg&name=small


End file.
